The Seventh Year
by Fudge72AH
Summary: REPOSTED. Love, Lies and Voldemort, what goes on in the final year at Hogwats? And what's this strange new character got to do with it?
1. The Sorting

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the rest belongs to the talented J.K Rowling, it is easy to write when the characters are already so well written and established. I have tried to be as unique as possible and any parallels with other stories are totally coincidental.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, and I have no idea if it's any good! I have just reposted it. I would appreciate your reviews to tell me what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism but please don't be too mean, I couldn't cope! Hope you like it.  
  
Love Fudgexxx  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The Sorting  
  
Harry Potter the famous boy who lived smiled his broadest smile. It was his favourite time of year, the beginning of term feast. He was sat between his very best friends in the world, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were waiting for the sorting ceremony to start.  
  
A nervous line of first years followed Professor McGonagall to stand by the staff table. There was something wrong, something out of place in the line, a wave of confusion swept over the Great Hall. Towards the end of the line was a girl who couldn't possibly be a first year. She looked about 19, knowing that was impossible, they deducted she must be a 7th year. The sorting hats song silenced the whispering students, nothing like this had happened before. The names of students went by in a blur, being unimportant to the spectators.  
  
"Christie, Tabitha," called Professor McGonagall.  
  
The girl stepped forward. When she placed the sorting hat on her head it didn't fall down past her ears like it did on everyone else. She sat there for a very long time, the sorting hat obviously puzzled as to where exactly this girl belonged.  
  
"Gryffindor," bellowed the hat.  
  
When the rest of the first years names had been called Professor Dumbledore stood, and began, "Welcome everyone, I am sure you are anxious to eat, but as usual I must give out a few start of term notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you of the extensive list of pastimes inappropriate in our corridors, can be viewed in his office. I will remind you again that the Forest is off limits to any student, lest they wish a particularly long and painful death," at this the first years gasped, a few elder students chuckled and Dumbledore smiled, "on a brighter note, some of you may have noticed we have a new student joining us who is certainly not a first year. I hope you make her feel most welcome, as a new country and a new school can be difficult enough at the best of times. Enough talking, everybody tuck in."  
  
There was an explosion of noise as Dumbledore sat down, and the plates magically filled. The Gryffindor attention was focussed on the new girl. Hermione managed to get to her first.  
  
"Hi my name's Hermione Granger, I'm a prefect, I'm very pleased to meet you, where are you from, what year are you in?"  
  
"Hello, I'm Tabitha Christie, you can all call me Tabby, and it's great to be here. I am in 7th year."  
  
"Ohhh same as me. This is Harry by the way, and Ron." Harry smiled gently waiting for her to search his hairline, the search didn't come, puzzled and slightly put out Harry thrust out his hand, "Harry Potter," he said as she shook it, still no scar searching, how weird.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron," she said nodding in Ron's direction.  
  
"We are all in 7th year too, and so is Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender," Hermione continued pointing at each one in turn.  
  
"Good to meet you all," smiled the stranger. The clunking of cutlery took over from the chatter as everyone gave into his or her hunger pains.  
  
The Gryffindor's made their way back to their common room, too weary to talk.  
  
"I don't know where you'll be sleeping, it should think it will be in the same room as us other 7th year girls, but I don't know," said Hermione as they approached the common room, "Dragon snout," muttered Hermione as they reached the portrait of the fat lady, who swung on her hinges to admit them.  
  
Hermione dashed up to the girls dormitory, when she came back she had a satisfied grin on her face, "As I thought," she said smugly, "there's a new bed in our room." After bidding everyone goodnight the two girls climbed up to their rooms, and into bed.  
  
"Well that's new isn't it?"  
  
"What's that?" yawned Ron as they mounted the stairs to their own dormitory.  
  
"Well, what's her name - Tabby, joining in 7th year. I mean what is the point? We have only got a year left, surely she could have stayed where she was?"  
  
"I dunno," muttered Ron, even though the subject intrigued him he was just too tired to care at that particular moment. He didn't know what Harry was complaining about anyway, she was pretty to look at, and so what was the harm in having her around?  
  
Tabby bugged Harry, she hadn't even acknowledged him. It wasn't that he liked people staring at his scar, but it was weird that she had seemed completely unaware of it. Didn't she know who he was? The thing that nagged him the most though was why it bothered him so much. Had he actually wanted recognition from her? Yes. He wanted her to know that he was a great wizard - that he stood above the rest in the year. He wanted her to notice him. How very strange. 


	2. Potions

Potions  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear. Tabby had been dragged down to breakfast by Hermione, who was now giving her fierce interrogation.  
  
"So where is it you said you were from?"  
  
"I didn't say."  
  
"Oh, where are you from then?"  
  
"Well originally I am from England, as you can probably tell from the accent, but I have been in America for the last few years, so I did my schooling there."  
  
"Oh how exciting, why did you transfer?"  
  
"My dad's job moved him back to England."  
  
"Oh right," said Hermione enthralled, "is he in the army or something."  
  
"No, he is a wizard."  
  
"Oh cool. So what's it like in American schools?"  
  
"Well the school was all stainless steel and chrome, nothing like here. I guess the teaching will be similar, I will have to let you know about that."  
  
"Oh yes I am very interested in what it's like in other parts of the world. It was positively fascinating when Beauxbatons and Durmstrang came for the Triwizard Tournament, I found out a lot." Hermione rambled on, and on, Tabby was doing her very best to keep track of the conversation but her mind kept wandering. She was very nervous about the beginning of lessons. Who knew if she would be able to understand any of it? Dumbledore had assured her that she would be fine, she hoped he was right. Tabby was saved by the arrival of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Morning," they said in unison.  
  
"Morning Ron and, err, Harry wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah that's right," smiled Ron pleased she had remembered his name over Harry's.  
  
"Tabby was just telling me about her school in America, weren't you Tabby," beamed Hermione.  
  
"Oh leave the poor girl alone will you, she's only just got here and you're harassing her already. Watch out Tabby, it will get worse if you don't do your homework," Ron winked at her.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but was disrupted by the appearance of McGonagall who was handing out timetables.  
  
"Ah yes, Tabitha Christie, how nice it is to finally meet you," said McGonagall warmly, "here's you're timetable dear, I'm sure you won't take long to settle into the way we do things here." She turned to Hermione, "I expect that you as a prefect will make Tabby feel welcome and help her out with her timetable."  
  
"Yes Professor," beamed Hermione, she never got tired of her 'prefect' title. When McGonagall left Hermione glanced over at Tabby's timetable.  
  
"You do most of the same subjects as me," she said in a happy tone, "oh, except Divination but Ron and Harry do that, so you'll be ok."  
  
"Urgh will you look at that, we have double Potions this morning," sighed Harry.  
  
"We do Potions with the Slytherins," explained Hermione.  
  
"That's not good?" inquired Tabby innocently.  
  
"No!" said all three of them together as they left the Hall, making their way slowly and reluctantly to the dungeons.  
  
Snape was calling the register. He paused dramatically at Tabby's name.  
  
"Ah, a new student. I do hope you don't take too long to settle in, I don't have time for people to get behind in my class," scoffed Snape with as much venom as he could muster.  
  
"I'm sure under your expert guidance I will be up to speed in no time," smiled Tabby, "my father has told me what a fantastic teacher you are Sir."  
  
The Gryffindors did a mass intake of breath, they knew what would be coming wouldn't be good, for both Tabby and their house points. The Slytherins smirked. The strangest thing happened though, Snape smiled, he actually smiled not his usual sneer pretending to be a smile.  
  
"Ah just like your mother, always the charmer," said Snape and moved on down the list. The class were stunned. The Slytherins had never seen Snape pass up an opportunity to deduct points from Gryffindor. The Gryffindors where equally stunned, not only had they not lost any points but it seemed that their new member already had associations with Snape.  
  
The complement seemed to put Snape in a favourable mood, so the potion he set wasn't too demanding. As they set to work, Draco Malfoy sidled over.  
  
"Morning Potter, you and Weasley had a good summer I hope?"  
  
"Get lost Malfoy," warned Harry not even looking up from the ingredients he was cutting. Malfoy stood his ground, his gaze coming to rest on Tabby.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, layering his voice with charm and extending his hand.  
  
"Hello Draco Malfoy," said Tabby taking his hand in hers, "I'm Tabitha Christie," she replied brightly.  
  
"A little word of advice, Tabitha, don't waste your time on this lot," he indicated Harry, Ron and Hermione, "there's always space on the Slytherin table for someone like you."  
  
"Why thank you Draco," said Tabby her voice layered as thickly with charm as his, "I will take you up on that offer if I ever get tired of the scenery. And Draco enough with the formalities, you should know you need only call me Tabby," she flashed him her biggest smile, dazzling him with her perfect white teeth.  
  
"Tabby, just like a cat."  
  
"Mieow." And with that Draco moved away.  
  
"What was that about?" said Ron accusingly.  
  
Rather than becoming defensive, Tabby merely smiled, not quite so dazzling this time though. "What do you mean Ron?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I mean, talking so nicely to.to him," said Ron his temper rising.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I was only trying to make friends. I take it you guys don't like him?"  
  
"Don't like him?" Ron retorted, "Malfoy is our sworn enemy, you can't be friends with both of us."  
  
"I didn't think he seemed too bad," muttered Tabby turning away to continue adding her ingredients to her potion. 


	3. Stars

Stars  
  
The first week at Hogwarts raced by, and Tabby found herself quickly adapting to the work standards. She was surprised to realise that she understood everything she had been presented with, although she refused to let herself get bigheaded by reasoning it was only the first week and things were bound to get harder. The weekend came as a welcome relief for the rest of the students who were already feeling the strain of the increased workload of the final year. Every teacher had given them a lecture on the importance of the final year before the sitting of their N.E.W.Ts.  
  
"How are we supposed to enjoy the weekend with all this homework?" complained Harry loudly, as they sat round the fire on Friday night.  
  
"I know, it's ridiculous," said Ron, his head barely visible behind a stack of books.  
  
"Oh quit complaining you two," said Hermione stuffily, "has anyone seen my copy of The Standard Book of Spells?"  
  
"It's by your left foot Hermione," said Tabby helpfully, "and she's right guys, you should stop complaining in America we had double this amount and most of it had to be given in the next day. You guys get ages for your work."  
  
"Did you ever get any sleep?" asked Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Sometimes," said Tabby a smile creeping across her face.  
  
Their easiest homework by far was Divination, but it would take up a good deal of time to do it properly. They were to 'study the night sky and observe the celestial dances', for a least an hour, each night over the weekend, and report their findings, with reference to seeing the future. So at 9 o'clock on Friday night Harry, Ron and Tabby made their way up to the roof of the astronomy tower. The night was clear, perfect for stargazing. They settled themselves down on their backs, and peered upwards.  
  
"I really don't see the point in this," moaned Ron.  
  
"Maybe that's the problem," replied Tabby.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well if you saw the point, then you would see what you need to see."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you stopped thinking about why you have to do this, and just do it, then you might be able to see what you need too to write your report."  
  
It made sense of course. So Ron, Harry and Tabby laid back trying to pick out the constellations of stars that might be useful while writing about 'the future'. Tabby suddenly laughed, making the boys jump.  
  
"What?" said Harry a little too sharply; annoyed he had been disturbed, he had just about to catch the snitch in his daydream.  
  
"Look at Cancer the silly old coot," giggled Tabby.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at Cancer trying to dance with Gemini, as if they'd dance with him.Oh god, now he's trying to tango!" Tabby collapsed into a fit of laughter, clutching her sides as she rolled around. Harry and Ron exchanged a puzzled look, wasn't she taking the term celestial dance a bit too seriously? She obviously didn't think so. Then just as suddenly as she started she stopped laughing. Her hands flew to her mouth, as if realising that she had done something wrong. She got up and walked off, leaving both boys stunned, both still lying on their backs.  
  
Tabby walked away quickly praying they wouldn't follow. She could have kicked herself. She hoped beyond hope that they had been too confused to actually understand what she had said. She didn't know where she was going, she just followed her feet. It was quite late and she hadn't expected anyone to be around. She was so deep in thought that when a voice purred from behind her she nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Hello Kitty," drawled Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Draco it's only you, you startled me."  
  
"That is obvious," he smiled, he was patrolling the corridors like a good prefect, it was a dull job, he hadn't anticipated such a welcome distraction.  
  
"Now Kitty, you shouldn't be out of your common room this late at night, you don't know what could be lurking round the corner."  
  
"How nice of you to be concerned Draco, I was just on my way from doing some homework."  
  
"In the library?"  
  
"No the astronomy tower. We had a stargazing assignment."  
  
"I see," said Draco leaning casually against the wall, "How about that change of scenery?" he continued.  
  
"Well Draco, what did you have in mind?" sighed Tabby, she didn't really feel in the mood for this.  
  
To her great surprise Draco led her into an empty classroom. He conjured a fire and some chairs, it was only then that Tabby realised she was actually quite cold and stiff from laying outside in the cold for almost an hour.  
  
"How's the décor?" asked Draco, closely studying Tabby's face, she looked exhausted, but her eyes still burnt bright blue.  
  
"Very good Draco." He liked the way she always used his first name.  
  
"So where you stargazing alone?"  
  
"No, Harry and Ron were with me."  
  
"Then how come you're alone now?"  
  
"I'm not, I have you," she smiled. Draco's stomach leaped, what was wrong with him? Was he beginning to get sick? He had never had a sickness before that made his stomach jump like that. He shook his head, he must have imagined it.  
  
"So what did you do with Potter and Weasley," said Draco, trying hard to resist the temptation to call them Potty and Weasel.  
  
"They weren't finished and I was, it was cold and I didn't want to wait for them," Tabby lied quickly and easily, she was getting good at that lately.  
  
"You looked preoccupied, you walked straight past me."  
  
"Yes, I was just trying to remember whether the moon in Cancer meant that it would rain, or that the sun would shine. I didn't mean to ignore you Draco," she smiled at him again this time she was looking directly into his eyes, Draco felt the warmth of her look flow into his body. His stomach leaped again, his heartbeat quickened. "Jesus," he thought, "what is wrong with me? If this keeps up I will have to go see Madam Pomfrey." All of a sudden Draco felt the weirdest sensation of all, he had a huge desire to kiss this girl. The thought scared him, although he would never admit to that. She was different to his usual type, the pretty Slytherins that he had time and time again. She was.dangerous. He had to touch those lips with his, he needed to. Tabby stood up, breaking the spell, "I had better go," she said, "thanks for the change of scenery Draco." And with that she left. "What kind of magic is this?" thought Draco. 


	4. Curses

Curses  
  
The weekend passed too quickly and when Monday morning rolled in, it was dull and wet. Hermione signed, she didn't like the rain; it made her hair even more frizzy than usual. She entered the Great Hall to find only Ron sitting at the table. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Morning Hermione," mumbled Ron round a slice of toast.  
  
"Morning Ron," she replied, why he had to talk with his mouthful she had no idea, it was disgusting. "Where's Harry this morning?"  
  
"Oh, ermmm," stuttered Ron, while he finished his mouthful, he knew Hermione didn't like him talking with it full, "Tabby said she wanted to show him something, so they went off together."  
  
"Oh dear," said Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well she hasn't even been here five minutes and she's still snared Harry in her web."  
  
"No she hasn't Hermione. She's probably only showing him her Divination homework."  
  
"Well then why isn't she showing you too?"  
  
Ron considered this for a moment. He didn't have a clue what those two were really up to; it just bothered him that Hermione cared so much. "She showed me hers while Harry was in the shower last night."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione snappily, and began eating quickly.  
  
"Why does it bother you so much?"  
  
"Why does what bother me so much," said Hermione distracted by the entrance of hundreds of owls.  
  
"What Harry and Tabby are doing, why do you care?"  
  
"I don't," said Hermione too quickly, "it's just I can't understand why some people have to be so, forward."  
  
"She's not forward! She's only being friendly, don't you want her to make friends?"  
  
"NO!" thundered Hermione, "I don't want her taking my friends, I was here first wasn't I?" Ron gasped, he had never seen Hermione this angry before, at least not over someone who she'd just met; she usually saved that kind of venom for Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione." Ron tried to say something, but he could find no words. They finished their breakfast in silence. Harry and Tabby didn't turn up.  
  
Hermione and Ron realised they couldn't wait in the Great Hall for them forever, so they slouched off to Defence Against The Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had been reinstated as teacher this year, a choice that even the Slytherins didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Good Morning everyone," smiled Professor Lupin, "today we shall be studying something that I believe you touched on previously with Professor Moody. The Unforgivable Curses. I know that they are not pleasant but, it has been deemed necessary that each and everyone of you should learn to fight the first two curses." At that moment Harry and Tabby rushed into the room, muttering apologies.  
  
"OK, settle down, I will speak to you two at the end of class. Now as I was saying, I will be teaching you how to resist the Imperius and Cruciatus curses. I am warning you now this will be hard, and for some of you very painful, if you don't feel up to it you have my permission to leave now." Nobody moved.  
  
"OK then, I believe Professor Moody put the Imperious curse on you previously, so it is there we shall begin. When I call your name, please step forward and be prepared for me to curse you. A little word of advice, don't let the floating sensation distract you; focus your whole mind on not doing as I say. Miss Granger you first please."  
  
Hermione stepped forward. The moment the curse hit her; a glazed look appeared on her face. Shortly afterwards she was dancing around the room, just as Lupin had told her to.  
  
The rest of the class followed suit, some taking a little longer to carry out the tasks Lupin was making them do. Harry thought back to when he had done it in Moody's class. He had successfully fought the curse on his fourth attempt. He wondered if he could do it again this time.  
  
"Mr Potter," said Lupin, breaking his thoughts, "over here please. Imperio." The floating sensation did take over Harry, but he focused on ignoring it. He willed it to leave his head. Then Lupin's instructions began to echo in his ears, telling him to pirouette like a ballet dancer. "I don't want to," Harry thought with all his might. His legs buckled underneath him and he found himself on the floor.  
  
"Well done Mr Potter, you didn't quite break it, but you refused to do what I said, most successful well done. Now who's next, ah yes, Miss Christie." Tabby walked forward. She wasn't looking forward to this.  
  
"Imperio."  
  
Tabby tried to get herself to relax. "Just let yourself float away," she thought, "just listen to his voice and do as he says. You can't fight it." But she could fight it, if she tired. She battled against all her instincts. "I mustn't fight this, I can't let people see what I'm really capable of." It was no use. Her mind just would allow herself to pretend to be a frog, as Lupin was forcefully instructing. Her mind clicked onto autopilot. She straightened up, and used the power of her mind to cause the curse to backfire. Lupin hopped twice round the room, croaking. When he came back to himself he was as stunned as his class.  
  
"Sorry Professor," muttered Tabby, hiding her face in shame. The bell went.  
  
"OK class dismissed, Harry, Tabby a word about you punctuality please." Harry and Tabby went over to Lupin's desk.  
  
"Sorry we were late Professor," said Harry quickly, "I was showing Tabby my Divination homework."  
  
"Much as I am pleased that you are so concerned with your after school study, I would prefer it if you turned up to the lessons on time."  
  
"Yes Sir," said Harry making to leave.  
  
"Tabby may I have a private word?" Tabby nodded and Harry left her and Lupin.  
  
"What was that?" exclaimed Ron, as Harry run to catch them up.  
  
"She completely threw the curse off and pushed it onto him," explained Hermione, sounding the slightest bit impressed.  
  
"How though? How could she do that?"  
  
"I don't know Harry, you're the only one that's ever thrown the curse off before, what's it like?"  
  
"Well I just sort of get a voice in my head questioning why I should do what I'm being told. Nothing like that though."  
  
The three friends wandered off, towards the dungeons. Tabby was outside the classroom waiting for them.  
  
"How did you get here so quickly? Did you Apparate or something?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to give her, 'no-Ron-how-many-times-you-can't- Apparate-in-the-school-grounds lecture, but Tabby jumped in first.  
  
"No Lupin showed me a shortcut so I wouldn't be late."  
  
"Oh." The conversation was stopped by the appearance of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Kitty," he purred.  
  
"Malfoy, you're finally loosing it, there's no Kitty here," snapped Ron. Tabby leaned over to Ron, "that's what he calls me silly," she all but whispered.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy, she's friends with us now," said Ron, his temper rising.  
  
"Isn't that up to her?" smirked Malfoy.  
  
"She doesn't want anything to do with you," spat Ron.  
  
"Well why don't you ask her where she went on Friday night after she left you and Potty stargazing. She didn't go straight back to her dormitory like a good girl."  
  
"Why you." Ron lunged towards Malfoy. Tabby quickly moved in-between.  
  
"Now now now boys, why can't we all play nicely," she said in her silkiest tones, "Draco stop irritating poor Ron here, and Ron, just cool down, I am more than capable of handling Malfoy." The fight was over, both of them knew it. The rest of the Potions lesson was spent with Ron throwing Malfoy evil glances. At the end of the lesson Ron rounded on Tabby.  
  
"Well where did you go on Friday?"  
  
"I was just walking back to the common room and bumped into Malfoy, who was on corridor patrol. That's all that happened Ron, he's trying to exaggerate so he can pick a fight with you."  
  
"So nothing happened?"  
  
"Nothing Ron, and I've told you I can handle him."  
  
"Yeah, just like you handled Lupin. What did you do to him?" asked Hermione in an accusing tone.  
  
"I did exactly what I was supposed to do Hermione. I fought the curse."  
  
"Yes, but it backfired onto him.how, how did you do that?" Even though Hermione had growing feelings of resentment for Tabby she was too intrigued to leave the subject alone.  
  
"I don't know, I just blocked out the floating sensation, and focussed on not doing what he said, and that's what happened, I didn't mean to, you know, make a fool of him or anything," said Tabby. "Another lie," she thought. Well it wasn't all a lie she honestly hadn't meant to make him look a fool, in fact she had tried very hard to not fight the curse, she couldn't help it if she followed her instincts, and obeyed the rules that had been drummed into her skull since she could remember. 


	5. Fights and Kisses

Fights and Kisses  
  
Quidditch training started the following week, so Ron and Harry were pretty preoccupied with that. By the time they got back to the common room in the evening after a long hard practise session, they were too tired to pay much attention to Hermione and Tabby. Tabby had recessed into herself since the Lupin incident. She didn't go round with her usual smile on her face, didn't speak up in class and spent all her spare time reading or doing homework.  
  
Nobody noticed this except Hermione, who didn't really care. She made a point of ignoring Tabby. "Try and steal my friends will she," fumed Hermione silently one night, "now she's trying to be the cleverest witch, reading all the time, doing all her homework, that's my job."  
  
"Tabby," said Hermione walking over to where she sat.  
  
"Oh hi Hermione," said Tabby looking up from the book she was reading, "are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine.I just want to ask you what you think you are doing?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about, trying to nick my friends, trying to take my place as the best student, what are you playing at?"  
  
Tabby was taken back, she didn't realise Hermione held such resentment for her, "Hermione I would never take your friends from you, please don't think that."  
  
"Oh that's it, turn on the charm, well I'm not as gullible as Harry and Ron, I won't take this, you leave them alone alright!"  
  
Tabby was speechless. Hermione's words had stung her. She got up and left the common room without a word or a backwards glance. She passed Harry and Ron on the way out, mumbled something about getting a book from the library, and left them behind. Harry and Ron entered a deadly silent common room, they knew immediately there had been some kind of fight.  
  
"Hermione are you OK," said Harry rushing over, automatically assuming that is was Tabby who had started it.  
  
"I'm fine," snapped Hermione and walked off to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ron. The rest of the common room quickly relayed what they had heard of the fight.  
  
"I can't believe Hermione would say something like that," said Harry, shocked, "do you think I should go and find Tabby? Make sure she's alright?"  
  
"Nah mate, I think it's best if we stay out of this one, if Hermione can be that mean to Tabby then imagine what she'd do to us if she thought we were siding with her."  
  
Tabby was genuinely stunned at how Hermione had treated her, sure she hadn't been that warm to her, since the first few days of Hogwarts, but she hadn't imagined this. Hurt and lonely, Tabby walked the corridors, trying to understand where she had gone wrong. She had always been pleasant to Hermione, and she had never tried to take her friends away. So lost in thought Tabby walked straight into something. That something, groaned, and said, "why you stupid little.oh sorry I didn't realise it was you."  
  
"It doesn't matter Draco, sorry I bumped into you," said Tabby, in a monotone voice. She made to go round him, but he stopped her. He looked into her eyes, the sparkle had gone, and they looked cold and distant.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing," replied Tabby, she just wanted to be alone.  
  
"Come on," said Draco, steering her into and empty classroom. He conjured two squashy chairs, and guided her into one.  
  
"Come on Kitty, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Don't call me Kitty. There's nothing wrong."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Look Malfoy, I don't know why you care anyway! I just want to be alone! Leave me alone!" She went to stand up, but Malfoy pushed her back down again.  
  
Her words had injured him. That had never happened to him before. He had never cared enough about what people had said for words to actually hurt him. The worst part was she had called him Malfoy.  
  
"You do know why I care Tabby," Tabby snorted, "don't be like that, you do know why I care."  
  
"No I don't," she said, "and I don't want to know. Just leave me alone, or let me go." Draco hadn't realised his hands where still holding her arms where he had pushed her down. He let go of her.  
  
"You can go if you want," he said, his voice suddenly quiet. She didn't move.  
  
"Come on what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh it's everything.this stupid school, it's not like I even need to be here, and Hermione, she just attacked me for no reason, I haven't ever done anything to make her so horrid to me, she just doesn't like me and I don't know why, and, and." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok.what did she say?"  
  
"That I had taken her friends."  
  
"And have you?"  
  
"No.well not intentionally anyway." They sat in silence for a while. Draco didn't know what he was supposed to say. He had never done anything like this before. What if she cried on him? He couldn't cope with that. He had never been any good at emotions and all that stuff. He reached out and took her hand. There was no reasoning behind it, he just thought that was the best thing he could do to comfort her. "I'm useless at this," he thought, "any minute now she's going to laugh at me for being so sentimental." She didn't laugh at him. She just looked up into his eyes. He was lost in her deep dark pools. That strange sensation he had encountered before started to take over him again, he felt dizzy, and hopeless. Again though she broke the spell before he could act on it.  
  
"Thanks Draco," she said, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked off. Draco sat there for what seemed an age, then he shook his head, shaking off the last remnants of the spell, cleared the room and left. 


	6. Sides

Sides  
  
Harry hadn't spoken to Tabby since the argument, and that was over a week ago. She sat apart from them in class and ignored them in the common room. Harry and Ron had spoken to Hermione about the whole situation. She had simply said that she had had a disagreement with Tabby and that she had obviously taken it too seriously. Neither of them believed her, but they didn't want to be seen to be taking sides with Tabby, so they left it at that. Harry had had enough. He wanted to get this sorted out. Of course his loyalties remained with Hermione but he didn't want to be fighting with Tabby. Tabby had recently become very illusive, it took a few days before Harry could actually get the opportunity to talk to her. He caught her as she was walking back from Dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
"Tabby," Harry called, she either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. Harry dashed after her. It didn't take him long to catch up, he was used to running after being chased so often by Dudley and his gang.  
  
"Tabby," panted Harry, "can I have a word please?" He guided her into an empty classroom.  
  
"Look I don't know what's going on with you and Hermione but I want to sort it out. And why are you avoiding me and Ron?" Tabby looked away, averting from Harry's searching gaze.  
  
"Tabby?"  
  
"I'm not avoiding you. Hermione told me to stay away from you, so I am. I am only respecting her wishes, I thought it was the right thing to do." Harry could hear the hurt in her voice.  
  
"You don't have to stay away just coz she said you should, it's not up to her who we hang around with."  
  
"She doesn't like me being there.she thinks I'm trying to steal you from her."  
  
"What? That's stupid."  
  
"I know." Harry started into her eyes, she looked away hastily. He wanted nothing more than to take away the pain one of his best friends had inflicted on her.  
  
"I think she's just jealous Tabby."  
  
"Jealous of what? That I have no friends?"  
  
"No silly, that everyone wants to be friends with you."  
  
"But they don't."  
  
"Yes they do," said Harry gently. She looked up at him, he was smiling at her.  
  
"Really Harry?"  
  
"Yes really. I want to be friends with you." Tabby was confused. Could it be true that Hermione was jealous or was Harry just saying that to make her feel better?  
  
"I don't think you should be friends with me Harry, you have to side with Hermione. There's obviously a reason she asked me to leave you alone. I won't allow you to fall out with your best friend over me; I'm not worth that. If Hermione and I can resolve our differences then I would love to be friends with you, but until then." Tabby walked away.  
  
Harry was astonished, he didn't realise how noble Tabby could be. All of a sudden he had a burning hate for Hermione, how could she do that to someone who was obviously so kind? Harry mentally slapped himself, he couldn't be angry with Hermione, she was his friend and she must have a good reason to hate Tabby, he just had to find out what it was and solve the problem. 


	7. Secrets

Secrets  
  
Tabby was sulking, she knew it was the noble thing to do by telling Harry to leave her alone, but it didn't make her feel better. That had been weeks ago now, and she was beginning to get effected by the lack of communication with people. It was the beginning of the Christmas holidays, but she didn't feel very festive. The castle was quieter than usual, so she had found it harder to avoid Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had all decided to stay over the holidays. She was on her way to the library to do some extra work on her Transfiguration assignment. She walked through the big double doors, and then turned on her heel, and walked straight back out again. Hermione had been in there. She had been so careful to avoid Hermione at all costs; she had decided that a confrontation would be a bad thing. "Where can I go now," thought Tabby in a panic. She didn't want to go back to the common room in case Hermione turned up. She resolved to go and do something she hadn't done for a long time.  
  
It was a cold night, but as Tabby settled herself on the roof of the astronomy tower, she smiled to herself. She hadn't stargazed since the first week, and that had been for homework. She laid back and let the power of the stars sing out to her. She found it so comforting knowing that everything in front of her eyes was closely linked to the past and the present, and understanding it gave her a great sense of power. She laid there for hours, letting Mars tell her about Ron and Hermione's attraction to each other, allowing Jupiter to tell her about the A she was going to get on her Transfiguration essay even without the extra work, listening as Gemini giggled over Neville's accident he was due to have next week. Tabby was completely submerged in thought. She nearly fell off the roof in fright when a deep voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"Hello Kitty."  
  
"Do you enjoy nearly giving me heart attacks Draco?"  
  
"Well it is amusing, yes."  
  
"How did you find me up here?"  
  
"A Slytherin first year came to tell me that some Gryffindor had been sneaking up to the astronomy tower. Naturally I had to come and investigate."  
  
"Yeah, you mean you wanted to hand out a few detentions."  
  
"Well it's a perk of the job," smiled Draco wolfishly, "so Miss Kitty, what are you doing up here all on your lonesome?"  
  
"Just watching."  
  
"You can read them can't you?"  
  
"No, what gave you that idea? I just like looking at them, reminds me of how insignificant I actually am."  
  
"Firstly you're not insignificant, secondly, my father told me about you, Tabby. I knew there was something about you, but I couldn't work out what, so I wrote to my father. He hasn't gone crazy yet, surprisingly and he managed to remember who exactly you are."  
  
"You're bluffing Malfoy."  
  
"Am I? Would you steak your reputation on it?"  
  
"Are you blackmailing me Malfoy?"  
  
"Well what have you got to bargain with?"  
  
"Nothing, I won't bargain with you," said Tabby.  
  
"Now see I don't agree, once you hear what I have in mind. There's something I want from you in return for my silence."  
  
"Draco, if you truly know who I am, then you should know I can't be blackmailed. I could erase your memory in a second."  
  
"Maybe that's true, but you won't."  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Give me a reason?"  
  
"Because," said Draco pausing dramatically, "now you have someone who truly understands you, and that you can talk to about everything."  
  
Tabby spat, "as if I'd tell you anything so you can run off and tell Voldemort." Tabby was trying to think how she could get away, but Draco was blocking the only exit.  
  
"Ouch." She looked over to Draco. He moved towards her sitting as closely as he dared. "Tell me Tabby, do you really think that? Look into my eyes and tell me if I would do that. Hell, while we're up here why don't you ask the stars?"  
  
Tabby looked into his eyes. She knew he wouldn't. She knew he disagreed with his father's way of things, and that since his father had been captured two years ago, he hadn't had anything to do with Voldemort. She knew this without looking at him; she had seen it on that first Friday night. She could see the troubled look in his eyes. What she had said had really stung him. She instantly regretted it. As much as Harry, Ron and Hermione hated Draco, he had never been terrible to her, not once, and she knew that he was only joking about the blackmailing.  
  
"Sorry Draco," she said still staring into his eyes, watching as the steely grey faded to a much warmer tone.  
  
"You're forgiven. So come on then how come you're here? Why are you and Dumbledore lying to everyone?"  
  
"It's a long story Draco."  
  
"I have as long as it takes." 


	8. Truth

Truth  
  
"I can't tell you much," began Tabby, it was true, most things had to be done without people realising it.  
  
"OK, well tell me what you can."  
  
"Well one of the things I am supposed to do is, well, bring people together, but it seems I'm doing the opposite. I can't even get on with the members of my own house," she sighed sadly.  
  
"So what you mean is, you have to get inter-house co-operation."  
  
"Basically yeah, but it's just not working."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well.it's just not is it? I have succeeded in nothing since I have been here, nothing except alienating myself from the rest of my own house."  
  
"I don't think that's true."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you said you had to get the houses to work together, I'm assuming the only ones that have the problem are Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well am I or am I not a Slytherin, and are you or are you not a Gryffindor?" He looked at her knowing he had made his point. He saw the hurt in her face; he could almost feel the negative energy flowing from her pores. He wanted to take her hurt away, how could he though? He was just a stupid callous Slytherin, what could he do to make her feel better? Nothing, he was just useless.  
  
"No you're not," she said puncturing his thoughts.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You're not useless Draco.you just have to learn how to listen to your heart."  
  
"Wait a second, did you just read my mind?"  
  
Tabby grinned, "Sorry Draco, it was written all over your face."  
  
"Are you listening to yours Tabby?"  
  
"It's not about me listening to my heart, it's about me doing what I'm supposed to," there was a distinct bitterness to her voice.  
  
"Will you succeed?"  
  
"Yes, eventually."  
  
"So then for one night would it hurt to do what you want?"  
  
"Yes Draco it would, because if I did what I want, what I really want, then it would have an adverse affect on the plan."  
  
Draco couldn't read minds, but he was getting quite good at reading peoples emotions, granted most of the time he used that talent to exploit people. As he looked at Tabby that night he saw for the first time a mutual bond between them. What he didn't understand though, was why her following her heart would be the wrong thing to do.  
  
"I better get going," said Tabby, she thought it would be better to avoid the situation getting any worse. She got up, but Draco caught her arm. He pulled her towards him and locked her in a kiss. She couldn't resist it, as much as she wanted to. When she pulled away she began to panic, wasn't this exactly what she had just been talking about?  
  
"Draco," she said softly, hating herself for what she was about to say, "Draco, there cannot ever be anything between us." Draco looked hurt, truly hurt. "I'm sorry, but until you and Harry call a truce I can't even associate myself with you." She walked away, a solitary tear running down her cheek. This being noble and doing the right thing, was really not all it was cracked up to be.  
  
Draco was dumbfounded, he had never felt this way about anyone, and he had never been turned down. He knew she was only doing what she thought was right, but it was just so wrong. A resolution came into his mind. She had said that she couldn't be with him until Harry and him sorted out their differences. Well that is what she was here to do wasn't it? He would just help her along the way.  
  
Tabby couldn't believe Draco was affecting her so badly. She was on the way back to the Gryffindor common room when she was stopped and scared out of her mind by Harry's head materialising out of thin air.  
  
"Tabby, there you are! I have been looking all over for you, where have you been?"  
  
"Oh Harry, hi."  
  
"Where have you been? It's after midnight. I was worried."  
  
"I'm fine Harry, I just wanted to be alone."  
  
"Come on Tabby, I know we haven't spoken for weeks but you can tell me, what is up?"  
  
"Nothing!" said Tabby a little sharply, "we better get back to the common room before we get caught."  
  
They made their way back to the common room in silence. Harry kept glancing over at Tabby; he knew there was something wrong with her. They were almost at the portrait of the fat lady when Harry turned round, and dragging Tabby with him went back in the other direction. He hadn't intended on putting his plan into action until the morning, but what was the harm in opening the communication lines a little early, if he got a chance to talk to Tabby alone then maybe he would be more help.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh, just follow me, better put this on." He threw his invisibility clock over the both of them. He didn't stop until he reached the door he was looking for; he walked past it three times and then entered. Tabby had been expecting another empty classroom, but a warm fire greeted her, with two chairs beside it.  
  
"Welcome to the Room of Requirement," smiled Harry, "now it's time we sorted a few things out, I'm not letting you leave until we have."  
  
"I don't know what you mean, there's nothing to sort out."  
  
"Tabby I know you have been avoiding us recently but it's just getting ridiculous. I saw you walk in the library today and then turn around and walk straight out because Hermione was there. You're never in the common room. It's time to sort it out."  
  
"Harry I told you before, it's not me and you who have things to sort out, it's me and Hermione."  
  
"Well Hermione is too stubborn to admit she was wrong."  
  
Tabby sat back in the chair, she really didn't need this conversation now; she was tired and confused about her encounter with Draco.  
  
"Look Harry, I know she's your friend and everything, but Hermione is the one with the problem here, not me. If you want to sort this out I suggest you talk to Hermione, and find out exactly what her problem is."  
  
"I told you, Hermione's just jealous, she can see what a brilliant witch and person you are and she feels intimidated. The only way she can deal with that is by pushing you away."  
  
"Well there's nothing I can do about that, is there?"  
  
"You could be bad."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well if you started turning up late and not doing your work, then she would see you as another bad student and realise your not trying to take her place."  
  
"Oh come off it Harry. You know I am just about sick of all of you lot. You all think that you're so important. Hermione thinks that all that matters is grades, and you and Ron just stand by while you so called best friend isolates a good person. You are all so short sighted, you need to wake up and realise there are much more important things in life than petty squabbles."  
  
Tabby walked over to the door, it was locked; she took out her wand and tried to unlock it, to no avail.  
  
"This is my Room of Requirement Tabby, and I require that door to stay locked until we have sorted this out."  
  
Tabby sighed, went back to her chair and curled up in it. She promptly fell asleep. Harry watched her. Maybe she was right, maybe this wasn't the way to solve things, but right now it was the best he had. He was willing to stay in here for a few days if he needed to. Tabby was right in saying this was Hermione's problem, but that was seen to, Hermione was going to come and meet Harry here in the morning. Then they could get everything sorted out for good. With that ray of hope focussed in his mind Harry fell into a deep sleep. 


	9. Trapped

Trapped  
  
When Tabby woke the next morning she felt disorientated. It took her a while to remember exactly why she wasn't in her bedroom. She lay still for a long time, trying to work out how she could get Harry to let her out. As Harry was stirring there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and opened it, Hermione came in. Harry quickly closed the door before she could realise who else it was in the room.  
  
"What's she doing in here?" Hermione spat, "wait don't tell me you two slept together? Why would you bring me here to show me that Harry?"  
  
"She is here so we can all sort this out Hermione. We only slept in the same room, not together."  
  
Hermione snorted, and turned to the door.  
  
"That won't work Hermione, he's locked us in," said Tabby quietly. Hermione tried her own unlocking spells before she gave in, marched over to the spare chair and flopped down in it. Harry conjured a new chair for himself.  
  
"Now you two, I want you to stop fighting with each other and sort out your differences, you cannot leave this room until you do."  
  
"Oi Weasel, I mean, Weasley, where's Potter?"  
  
"Why do you care Malfoy?"  
  
"I err, need to talk to him."  
  
"Sure. Pick a fight with him you mean. Just what is your problem?"  
  
"You won't believe me if I tell you."  
  
Ron had been on his way to join Harry in the Room of Requirement. Harry had thought it would be a good idea if they were both there. While Ron was reluctant to actually get there, he didn't want a fight with Malfoy to slow him down.  
  
"You're right, I won't believe you," he said and began to walk away.  
  
"Look, I need to talk to Harry." Ron was shocked, that was the first time Malfoy had actually used Harry's first name. This must be serious.  
  
"Well he's busy at the moment, I'll get him to come and find you when he's done, OK?"  
  
"I'd really prefer to come and wait." What else could Ron do? He continued on his way to the Room of Requirement with Malfoy in tow.  
  
The argument between the two girls was getting worse. Harry hoped Ron got here soon, in case they had to physically pull them apart.  
  
"I don't know why you are pretending, it's obvious you want Harry, you got your claws into him the first week you got here!"  
  
"I don't want Harry! I only ever wanted to be friends with you. With all of you. You're just too wrapped up in your own life to give a damn about anyone else."  
  
"I'm too wrapped up? What about you? You spend all your time trying to be better than me!"  
  
"No I don't! You took away my chance to have a social life, so what else is there to do in this stupid school. Nothing. Only work. I don't do it by choice you know, only coz I haven't got anything better to do."  
  
"You're such a liar!"  
  
A banging on the door interrupted them. Harry opened it, relieved that Ron had finally decided to show up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" said Harry as not Ron but Draco entered the room.  
  
"I need to." his voice faded away as he realised he had interrupted something, "what's going on in here."  
  
"None of your business Malfoy.No Ron, don't close the.door." But it was too late; the door had already banged shut. "Great!" snapped Harry, "now, we are stuck here with Malfoy."  
  
"What?" said Hermione, her head jerking towards the boys.  
  
"This is my Room of Requirement," explained Harry, "when I created it I made it so no one can leave until we all sort out our differences."  
  
"Oh what a clever idea, Harry," snapped Hermione.  
  
"Well I'm sick of you two fighting, this was the only way to sort things out. I didn't mean for Malfoy to come in. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Sorry Harry I didn't realise you were gonna lock the room, else I wouldn't have let Malfoy come," said Ron, appreciating that it looked like his fault.  
  
"So now I'm stuck here am I? For how long?"  
  
"Well until those two sort things out," said Harry gesturing towards Hermione and Tabby. Draco had been so involved that he hadn't even noticed Tabby was in the room too. He grinned, pleased that Tabby was going to get her opportunity to make peace with Hermione.  
  
"What are you smirking at Malfoy?" said Hermione, "think it's funny that Harry has to lock us together to get us to talk?"  
  
"Well now you mention it, it is kinda funny."  
  
"Why you, you." Hermione tried to find the right words to insult him with, but they wouldn't come. She turned back to Tabby, "this is all your fault you know! You're not happy in upsetting us, you have to go and get us locked in a room with our enemy."  
  
"That's not fair, I didn't ask to be locked in here either you know. This is all Harry's doing."  
  
"Don't you go blaming this on Harry!"  
  
"But it's his fault! He made the Room."  
  
"But it's not his fault that we don't get on!"  
  
"I didn't say it was Hermione. I seem to recall it is your fault we don't get on."  
  
"What? Your such a liar!"  
  
"Who's the one that picked on me for no reason? Who's the one who warded me off her friends?"  
  
"Well I don't want you stealing them! They are my friends I had them first!"  
  
"I know they're your friends! I never tried to take them away, I just wanted to be friends too."  
  
"So how come you and Harry went sneaking off together?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"That day before Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Hermione what are you talking about?"  
  
"That day we did the Unforgivable Curses in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and you and Harry were late, you missed breakfast as well."  
  
"Did you ever bother to ask Harry where we were?"  
  
"I don't think that's the point."  
  
"Yes it is! Did you ever ask him?"  
  
"No, we were too busy wondering what you had done to Lupin after the lesson."  
  
"Well then why don't you find out before you start accusing me of things I didn't do." Tabby walked away. The room Harry had conjured was actually quite big, and she sat in the furthest corner away from Hermione. She knew the truth was about to come out, or at least some of it. She just hoped these people could handle it. She looked around Draco was sitting apart from the others in a chair that he had conjured. He was watching her, and when their eyes met he smiled. Harry was sitting in the chair opposite Hermione and Ron was leaning against the fireplace looking really uncomfortable.  
  
"Well Harry, where did you go that morning?"  
  
"Tabby asked me if she could borrow Hedwig so she could send a letter, so I took her up to the Owlery," said Harry, his voice was only a little above a whisper, "is that really all this is about Hermione, we were late for a lesson and you thought we were up to something?"  
  
Hermione looked away, when Harry put it like that it sounded so stupid. "What did she want Hedwig for anyway?" said Hermione, trying to save face. Harry glanced over at Tabby.  
  
"You have to tell her Harry, else she won't understand."  
  
"Well, I wanted to know the exact same thing, I didn't just want to let Hedwig out without knowing why or where she was going," he paused as if trying to find the best way to go on, "Tabby was direct with me, she didn't spin me a line, she just told me the truth straight away, she said I had a right to know, but she swore me to secrecy. I swear I would have told you guys if I could, but I had promised, and I could see how important it was to keep quiet about this."  
  
"Well get on with it," snapped Hermione.  
  
"Tabby was writing a letter to the Ministry, and she has been every week since using Hedwig."  
  
"But why?" this time it was Ron who asked the question.  
  
"I have to send a report to the Ministry every week, telling them how everything is getting on."  
  
"A report? You're reporting on us?"  
  
"I'm reporting anything strange that happens. Just letting them know that everything is going OK."  
  
"You mean you have been spying on us?"  
  
"No, not spying."  
  
"Well what then?"  
  
Here goes nothing thought Tabby, "protecting." 


	10. Protection

Protection  
  
"What?" said Ron, Hermione and Draco in unison.  
  
"You have to protect us? From what? How can you, you're no better at magic than we are?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"What do you think I have to protect you from?"  
  
"Not you-know-who?" said Ron fearfully.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"But." stuttered Hermione. Tabby moved closer to them.  
  
"I guess it's time I explained things, but you have to understand the importance of keeping this quiet." Harry and Ron nodded, but Hermione glared at Draco, "what about him?" she asked.  
  
"It's OK Hermione, he already knows most of it."  
  
"You told him? A slimy Slytherin before us? And what happens when he goes off and tells you-know-who."  
  
"Listen Granger, she didn't tell me, I wrote to my father who told me what he knew. I don't know everything, only who she really is. She knows I won't be telling Voldemort anything," snapped Draco, upset that he was still being attacked.  
  
"He's right Hermione, he doesn't have anything to do with Voldemort. I know you don't believe me, but I know these things."  
  
"OK, whatever, just get on with telling us what's going on."  
  
"Well firstly I'm not who you think I am. My name isn't Tabitha Christie, and I'm not a transfer student from America. My true name is Fareeda Heba Halle Kyrie Caden Bo Athena Dumbledore."  
  
"I can see why you shortened it!" retorted Ron  
  
"You're related to Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, he is my Grandfather, I come from a very long established line of witches and wizards. Before I was born a prophecy was written about me, detailing that I would be the strongest witch of my generation. My training started at a very early. I took my O.W.Ls at the age of 5 and my N.E.W.Ts at 7. I then trained as an Auror, since then I have been working wherever the Ministry felt it necessary to place an undercover Auror, I have been the Ministry's best-kept secret. I came here this year to get inter-house co-operation, amongst other things, so that when the final battle comes, Hogwarts can stand together. I have failed quite badly, this isn't about casting spells or hatching plots, which is what I'm good at; it's about friendships. I can't even get people from my own house to work together."  
  
"You're telling us that you are the most powerful witch in the world?" snorted Hermione.  
  
"Of this age, yes."  
  
"Oh please! Is this some radical scheme to make me feel bad and become all chummy with you?"  
  
"No Hermione. It is of course up to you if you believe me or not, but I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind reassuring you."  
  
"How can you just stand there and lie? You're the limit you really are. Come on guys you can't tell me you believe this, this story, do you?" Hermione suddenly had a moment of self-doubt, could it be that she was telling the truth? She looked around at Harry and Ron. Harry was motionless; there was a look of understanding on his face. Ron, who was still leaning on the fireplace, looked confused. Hermione's gaze swept over to where Draco was sitting. He was more serious than she had ever seen him; he had no malice in his eyes. Hermione shook her head, surely not? This was a little farfetched wasn't it?  
  
"I know it's farfetched Hermione, but you know it's the truth. You always knew it."  
  
Hermione sighed, she was right; she had always thought there had been something about Tabby. Looking back now, she realised that was the reason she had disliked her so much, she was scared of her, not that she would ever admit that.  
  
"I guess that explains what you did to Lupin."  
  
Tabby chuckled, "well I didn't lie to you when I said I hadn't meant it to happen. I really tired not to fight the curse, but that goes against all my instincts."  
  
"Tell them about the stars Tabby," said a quiet voice from the corner.  
  
"You remember when we were stargazing that first night, and went on about Cancer dancing?"  
  
"Yeah we always wondered what that was about."  
  
"Well I can read the stars, so it was all really relevant to me. It all made sense."  
  
"Oh come on? Read the stars? You're beginning to sound like Professor Trelawney," snapped Hermione.  
  
"Well it's true Hermione. I'm sorry. I could tell you some of the things they told me about you, if you'd like, but it might be a bit embarrassing for you, the stars tell me every little detail."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the time you bewitched your hair with a complex spell for a whole week, so a certain someone would notice you, but he didn't seem to care."  
  
Hermione paled, "I suppose you know who that was too," she said in a quiet voice, she felt defeated.  
  
"Yes Hermione, and for the record you should know, he did notice, and he feels the same way."  
  
Hermione glanced over to Ron, he was looking away, but his ears had gone distinctly red.  
  
"OK I believe you, for the moment," said Hermione reluctantly.  
  
"Excellent," said Harry, "I think that's enough to get the door to open."  
  
Draco was closest, so he tried the door. It wouldn't budge. Harry went over and tried too, but the door was staying shut.  
  
"Erm, Harry, when you made the room, did you specify that it was me and Hermione that had to sort out our differences before the room opened?"  
  
"No I just wanted everyone to sort out their differences.Oh God."  
  
"What?" said Ron, a little slow on the uptake.  
  
"The room won't open until everyone in the room has sorted out their differences."  
  
"What, you mean we have to 'sort out our differences' with Malfoy before we are let out?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry grimly. 


	11. Wrongs

Wrongs  
  
Tabby couldn't sleep. She had conjured beds for everyone, and all the supplies they needed. She sighed, it was all very well knowing what you were supposed to do, but actually doing it was a different matter. She could hear the deep breathing of the others, signifying they were all asleep. "If only they knew," thought Tabby.  
  
She glanced over to Harry's sleeping outline. Poor boy. If only he knew what was coming for him. She looked over to where Ron and Hermione were laying, closely together. Tabby smiled at this sight, they would soon be together and all would be right. Then she turned towards Draco. What was it about this 'slimy Slytherin' that she just couldn't get out of her head? She had only flirted with him to get him to care enough so he would patch things up with Harry. That was all she was supposed to do. So then why was it more than that? As she watched Draco's outline stirred. His eyes flickered open and came to rest on hers. He smiled.  
  
"Can't you sleep Kitty?" he asked.  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"Come here," said Draco, patting the bed beside him. Unsure of what to do, Tabby moved over to his bed and perched right on the edge.  
  
"So," began Draco, "I'm assuming that you're not going to blast us out of here?"  
  
Tabby smiled, she knew Draco would understand what she was really capable of, "no Draco. It makes my job easier if you sort it all out, and being in here is convenient for that."  
  
"Well, I promised I would sort it out didn't I?"  
  
It was at that moment, that Tabby allowed herself to admit what was wrong with her. She was in love. Bugger. Draco was watching Tabby and he saw the comprehension dawn in her eyes. He took her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. She had no power to stop him, and when his lips met hers she allowed herself to be taken in by him. The kiss seemed never- ending, and when Draco finally pulled away, he realised she was crying. Silent tears running down her pale cheeks.  
  
"What's the matter Tabby?"  
  
"It's nothing Draco."  
  
"Oh come on, was that so bad?"  
  
"No, but it shouldn't have happened."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I shouldn't feel like this about you. It's not what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"Let me guess, you're supposed to get with Harry?"  
  
"Yes," her voice was nothing but a whisper.  
  
"Doesn't what you want count for anything?"  
  
"No," she said sadly, "I just have to do what I'm told."  
  
"But that's not fair."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you." The words hit Tabby like a bucket of ice-cold water over the head. He loved her? It was worse than she had thought. How had it gone so wrong? She choked back tears, and said, "I love you too Draco."  
  
He took her in his arms and cradled her. She let him rock her, trying to comfort her. She buried her head in his chest and tired to stop the tears from flowing. When Draco's deep breathing had returned, Tabby moved back over to her bed and let the tears run freely down her cheeks.  
  
Hermione had been lying awake for some time thinking about what Tabby had said. Was she really the world's greatest witch? Well she was related to Dumbledore, and she had known about her and Ron. Did that really prove anything though? Hermione could tell that Tabby was still awake, and so forced herself to breath deeply. She admitted that she believed her, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to be friends with her yet. She watched as Tabby shifted her gaze around the other occupants in the room, finally resting on Draco.  
  
Hermione jumped when Draco said, "Can't you sleep Kitty?" It took Hermione a moment to realise who he was talking to. She had never heard such compassion in his voice. It was like he was a completely different person. She was gripped by the conversation that Tabby and Draco had. It shocked her at how sensitive Draco had been. Maybe he wasn't really a monster after all. It also proved to Hermione that Tabby hadn't lied when she said she had only wanted to be friends with Harry. When Tabby moved back over to her own bed, Hermione felt the greatest need to go over and comfort her. She wasn't that bad really was she? And she was only doing what she was told.  
  
"Tabby," said Hermione gently in a small voice. Tabby hastily wiped away her tears.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes I am fine thank you." Hermione moved over to Tabby's bed and sat down beside it.  
  
"I heard the conversation and I heard you crying. I know you're not OK, or fine. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"There's nothing much to say really is there? I'm not supposed to love him. You probably can't even see why I do."  
  
"I heard how he talks to you. He is a different person from the one I know."  
  
"He's never been nasty to me. He's not a bad person you know. He just has to live up to his father's reputation. He doesn't even agree with what his father does. He's so relieved he's in jail."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing I can do. Not a thing. I just have to push my feelings aside and do what I have to."  
  
"Which is get with Harry?"  
  
"Apparently. It's not that I don't like him, he seems like a great guy, but in a great friend kinda way."  
  
"Yeah I know." And Hermione knew. She fully understood Tabby for the first time. She could see that she was great. She could see that her job was a struggle. Hermione had been jealous. She hated to admit it, even to herself. She had felt threatened that Tabby was going to be a better student than she was. The truth is Tabby couldn't help being better. She had been educated since before she could walk. She was meant to be better.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so horrid to you."  
  
"That's OK. I'm sorry you felt that I was raining on your parade. I couldn't help it."  
  
After that night there was an unspoken understanding between Hermione and Tabby. They weren't by any means best friends. But they had leant to have a mutual respect for each other. 


	12. Rights

Rights  
  
The following morning was awkward. Draco and Tabby avoided eye contact. Hermione and Ron didn't quite know what to say to each other. Harry and Draco had already decided it would be impossible to make peace with each other. For the most part nobody said anything.  
  
"OK enough," said Harry, fed up with the silence, "we aren't gonna get out of here till this is sorted, so we might as well get on with it."  
  
"Well where do we start?" asked Ron.  
  
"I guess, it's with me and Malfoy. Why don't you like me Malfoy?"  
  
"I dunno, Potter, why don't you like me?"  
  
"Well coz you're rude, nasty, selfish, and you call everybody names and think you're so above everybody, and you're not."  
  
"OK, I guess that's fair. I think you are a goody-two-shoes. All you do is run around trying to find out what beast is roaming the castle. You think its up to you to be the big brave one to stand up to Voldemort."  
  
"Well some of us have to, being as some of us support him."  
  
"I don't support him."  
  
"You're father does."  
  
"Don't bring my father into this Potter."  
  
"Why not, worried what Daddy'll think?"  
  
You could almost see the point where Draco snapped. He whipped out his wand, and was about to curse when Tabby screamed, "Expelliarmus." Her disarming spell had been so powerful that not only Draco's wand, but Harry's who had been half way out of his pocket, Ron's who had been in his pocket and Hermione's all flew towards her. She caught them effortlessly. Draco clearly unsatisfied with that leapt on Harry, punching his stomach and clawing at his face. Ron dived forward eager to help. Tabby cried, "Stupefy", and all three froze for a moment before falling to the floor.  
  
"Jesus Tabby, you're spells are strong," said Draco as his detangled himself from the heap on the floor.  
  
"Well then maybe that will teach you not to start fighting again. I can do much worse you know. Much worse." There was no hint of mercy in her voice.  
  
"OK we get the idea," said Ron irritably rubbing his elbow where he had hit it falling to the floor.  
  
For the moment they seemed subdued. Tabby sat down at the newly conjured table with her head in her hands. This was impossible. How were they ever going to get on? She felt so emotionally drained. Draco had been occupying her thoughts all morning. What on earth was she going to do about him? Hermione punctured her thoughts by suggesting that it might be a good time to have some lunch.  
  
After lunch the heavy silence settled back over the room.  
  
"I can't stand more silence," said Tabby. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"We could stay in here for the rest of the year and we still couldn't be friends with Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"OK, fine, I have had enough. Harry, Draco you are both so childish. You don't even know why you hate each other so much. Sure you call each other names in the past, but that's not a reason for hatred. The cause is bad luck. You just haven't got to know each other well enough to find something you like. Now will you talk it out, without fighting, so we can all get out of this horrible room."  
  
"What should we talk about?"  
  
"Bloody hell, do I have to do everything round here? Talk about the weather, or Quidditch or I don't know anything."  
  
"Well Potter I guess, you're good at Quidditch."  
  
"You're not too bad yourself." They forced compliments and nice words. They gritted their teeth as they listened to each other talk. Tabby smiled, they were actually doing it, actually talking civilly. Well almost civilly.  
  
Hermione was staring at Ron.  
  
"I think we need to talk," she muttered and steered him over to the corner of the room. Harry and Draco we too concerned with being nice to notice, and Tabby, well, she knew what was going on.  
  
"I did notice," said Ron shyly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. I notice everything about you. You don't need to bother with all that though, you're fine how you are."  
  
"Is it true you feel the same way as me?"  
  
"I don't know how you feel."  
  
"I feel infuriated at you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"For not telling me sooner."  
  
"What? It was only hair."  
  
"Not that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron you're such a idiot."  
  
"I'm not and idiot, you are!"  
  
They fell into each other's arms, and shared the first of many kisses.  
  
Harry and Draco where all talked out. They had talked about the weather, Quidditch, how hard classes were this year, and how good the food was. All in all the conversation had bored them both, so they had given up. Harry noticed Ron and Hermione sitting closely to each other. He smiled. Tabby had brought them together. His gaze shifted over to where Tabby was sitting. She must know exactly what Harry had been though all his life. Living in shadow of his past, trying to live up to his prophecy. He felt a bond between them. She was sitting at the table reading a book she had conjured for herself. He moved over to her.  
  
"I know what its like you know. Living up to a prophecy I mean."  
  
Tabby smiled, "Thanks Harry."  
  
"Nobody should go though something like that alone. I mean I didn't have my parents but I have had great friends, and you, you never see your parents and you haven't really had any friends here, it must have been hard."  
  
"You have no idea Harry."  
  
"You're right, I don't. Maybe you could change that."  
  
Tabby studied Harry's face. His eyes were soft, his concern genuine.  
  
"I would love to Harry, I feel that you out of anyone I know would understand, but I don't think here is the right time. We will be out soon, then we can have a good talk, OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
Three days passed. Ron and Hermione spent most of that time in each other's arms, giggling at private jokes. Harry and Draco tried to be pleasant to each other, they really did. It just wasn't working. Harry was reflecting on what Tabby had said, did she really want to talk or was that a way of ducking out of talking and that as soon as they got out of here they wouldn't talk again? Draco was also thinking about Tabby, she was so different, dangerous even, and Draco wanted her. He glanced over at Potter, what was it about him that infuriated him so much? Well right now it was the fact that Tabby had to get with him, which made it impossible for him to have a relationship with her.  
  
"What do you think for Tabby," muttered Draco to Harry, once he was sure she was asleep.  
  
"She's cool, I don't really know her.why?"  
  
"I think she's cool, so brave for doing what she does."  
  
"Yeah, you have to admire people like her, she puts herself out there."  
  
"Do you think she's pretty?"  
  
"Well I guess so, I haven't really thought about her like that before. She's always sort of been there but I haven't ever really looked at her. What's with all the questions?"  
  
"I just wondered how you felt about her."  
  
"Since when do you care about my feelings?"  
  
"Since you got us locking in a room together where we have to care else we wont get out."  
  
"OK OK," said Harry holding his hands up in a truce, "so you like her then?"  
  
"Yeah, too much," said Draco, and for the first time Harry actually felt sorry for him.  
  
"So why don't you tell her? She seems to like you."  
  
"Been there, tried that."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"She, um, can't be with me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not part of her 'mission'."  
  
"But she wants to?"  
  
"So she says."  
  
"Well then what's the problem?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Come again," said Harry now completely confused.  
  
"You are the problem. You always are."  
  
Harry was too intrigued to become defensive at the jibe, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"God Potter open your eyes. She's a powerful witch right?" Harry nodded, "and she's here to protect us from Voldemort, right?" another nod, "and who's the one who's most at risk?" Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean the only reason she's here is coz of me?" Draco clapped. "But then, she's here to protect me, and if me and you are friends, her being with you shouldn't matter."  
  
"You should know by now, that love is the strongest form of protection, Harry."  
  
"Love? We are supposed to fall in love?"  
  
"Which is why I cannot get involved. That's her calling; it's what she's destined to do. I can't stand in her way. I wouldn't want to."  
  
"You really care for her?"  
  
"Yes. I know that might be hard for you to comprehend. I'm in love with her."  
  
Harry was shocked, he had never heard Draco talk with such compassion; he knew that he was telling the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"For being in the way. For being the only thing that's stopping you two having a happy ever after."  
  
There was a loud click. Harry's head snapped towards the sound. It was the door. They were free. 


	13. Freedom

Freedom  
  
The next morning everyone left the Room of Requirement. Everyone agreed on one thing, it was great to be free. Draco made his way straight back to the dungeons, without a backwards glance. He just needed to be alone. His confession to Harry had been what had opened the door. His unhappiness had been the thing that brought the two enemies together. Draco was lost in thought, and didn't even notice when he ran into a first year student.  
  
Ron and Hermione made their excuses and ran off together, leaving Harry and Tabby alone. They made their way slowly back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"So what are we supposed to call you now?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well your name isn't Tabby is it? So what do we call you now? Freda, Hall Bo Dumbledore?"  
  
"It's Fareeda Heba Halle Kyrie Caden Bo Athena Dumbledore. You can still call me Tabby I kinda like that name."  
  
"So what's with having so many names anyway? It must be hard to remember."  
  
Tabby laughed, "Not really, it is like my name after all. They all mean something or other, not sure what though. It's all significant to my prophecy and all that."  
  
"Oh right," said Harry pretending to understand. "Draco told me, about you and him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So its true then?"  
  
"Yeah I'm afraid so. I can't help it Harry, its not like I planned it, I really didn't. He's so great to me. He's never said a nasty word. He's not the same person you know."  
  
"I know. I noticed the way he talked about you. He's really taken to you."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Is it true about me and you?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't want you to find out like that."  
  
"I'm not sure I could feel like that about you."  
  
"Same here. Its not that I don't think you're a great person, coz you are, its just I see you as more of a friend not a you know boyfriend."  
  
They walked on in silence; it wasn't long before they reached the fat lady. Entering the common room again reminded them that it would be Christmas day soon.  
  
"Why didn't you go home for Christmas Tabby?"  
  
"I had to stay here and sort out you guys."  
  
"Don't you miss your family?"  
  
"Like crazy. I never used to see them much before either though. The Ministry sent me all kinds of places. I was hardly ever in the same country as them."  
  
"Your prophecy changed your life didn't it? I mean even I have lived a fairly normal one, with school and friends and that, but you."  
  
"Yeah, think of it this way though, if my prophecy was still true, but nobody had heard it, then I would have lived a normal life, and still grown up to be great. The only reason I'm so different is because of my prophecy. Maybe that's the only reason I am the greatest witch."  
  
Harry laughed, "You think too much."  
  
"Thanks," Tabby laughed too.  
  
"I think you should go to Draco."  
  
The comment caught Tabby off guard, "you know I cant Harry."  
  
"I really can't see why not. I mean for goodness sake, we have both agreed that we aren't going to fall in love, destiny or not. And you and Draco love each other. You deserve a bit of happiness."  
  
"Thanks Harry, it really makes me feel better to know you care, and that I have your blessing. I just wish it were that simple." With that Tabby climbed the staircase to the girls dormitories. 


	14. Notes

Authors Note: Hello! Well that's the end of this fiction I am afraid! Arghhh runs from her mad readers who are trying to hit her. Wait, don't go hating me yet! I wrote this story ages and ages ago, before I started The Love Potion, (my other story), that one did really well, and I wrote more and more for that one, leaving this one to rest. Once The Love Potion became more established I reposted this story, as I thought some of you might be interested to read it, and also coz I like it! Now I am more than happy to write more to this story, but it will probably be different in style, as my style has progressed, I think.  
  
However there is a problem with me writing more. I move up to University next week, my term starts 15th September. Due to this I sincerely doubt I will be able to write that much, or post very frequently. Now I will leave it as your decision as to what I do -  
  
A: just give up on the story,  
  
B: finish this story within this last week, so you get the conclusion (I have many ideas for this story but I could just summarise it, so you know how everything ends up),  
  
C: I keep adding to this story as and when I can - it may be Christmas before I am able to write more.  
  
Well it is up to you! I'm very sad about this and do not really want to do option A or B, but you are the reader and I can understand if you can't be bothered to wait around for a story.  
  
Also, and I know this is a bit cheeky but does anyone have any suggestions for what should happen next in this story? I haven't written it in so long, I'm not really sure where to go back to. Don't worry though I do know what is going to happen in the long run!  
  
If you have got this far down my note then thank you for listening to my woes! LoL Please post your decision on a review, or you can e-mail me at Fudge72AH@hotmail.com - that's on MSN Messenger too.  
  
It has been a pleasure writing for you  
  
Love Always  
  
Fudgexxx 


End file.
